Princess of Darkness
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Darkness is always deemed as evil but to her and her sister, Darkness is best thing that ever happened to them and they will not abandon Darkness. If the Light abandoned them before, Darkness is now what surrounds them. And if Light has a princess, Darkness might as well have a princess of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess of Darkness**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_-If God abandons you, what will you do?-_

What is pain?

Was it something avoidable?

Could someone live without feeling one?

Was it possible to only feeling nothing except pain?

Everyone wanted to learn. Everyone got curious. No one in the world was blessed with eternal happiness. All shall have painful moments and those moments usually broke people.

Though, it was taught that if one believed in God, then they could overcome this.

But one in the million wanted to ask "is it true?" and just get over with life.

A female with a unique hair color—mahogany—sighed heavily and walked to her home limply. She glared at the obvious swollen injuries in her body before sighing again.

"Jeez, don't they ever get tired?" she asked blankly, her past misery and hatred gone and replace with only nothing. "They do this every time and I'm so sick of it."

No more sadness, grief, hurt, anger, happiness, excitement nor any other emotions, the girl, no older than eight, had deleted all of these.

She took some bandages from her backpack and bandaged herself skilfully, taking a rest on some benches she had saw. "It's a good thing I always wear pants," the child muttered to herself.

After finishing her bandages, she looked at her bag where a certain book was sticking in a peculiar way and took out said book.

A bible.

She smiled slightly though it was grim. "I once believed in God when I was young," she stated as a matter of fact, emphasising the "believed" and "was".

Her face turned cold and her voice hardened to icy.

"But that's all in the past."

She threw the bible to a near garbage can and continued walking to her house with confidence and indifferent to her surroundings.

Even at home, it was the same. She didn't care for anything else and just kept on moving forward emptily.

But really, what was the point in her life? She always was bullied. No one cared for her. She had no friends at all and the thing which was called "family" never existed in her vocabulary. Maybe, it did once but it was gone now.

"Davis!"

She did not respond to the woman and man who were sternly staring at her. They would mostly scold and be disgusted at how she's damaging her last name. Funny thing was the last name she had was never something she wanted.

"Daisuke!"

She paused a little at the older female in front of her. The older was the only one who showed genuine care and love for her. She at least didn't want the other to think she was not grateful since if it weren't for the other, she might have long given up in life.

"Please, Dai…"

Please, Dai? The little girl found herself feel nostalgic at the phrase. It made her considered what they were going to say for them to use such a tone.

The female finally turned to them and stared blankly, opening her mouth.

She would have gladly told them off and that she wanted to be alone but no voice was heard.

Daisuke Davis Motomiya smiled inwardly at their frozen and gaping sights. It was a sight to see, really. Though, she didn't really like the idea of not talking, it was fine. At the least, she could use this to her advantage after all being mute meant she wouldn't talk and have to listen to rants.

But then again, it didn't change much in the situation.

No older than eight, the girl became mute for unknown reasons.

**.oxo.**

_-If light isn't shining in your way, what will you do?-_

Daisuke watched in slight longing a soccer game in her school's yard. She had been doing this the past weeks by now and it made her slightly happy in her life.

Soccer.

The only thing she had been interested and wanting to play but could never get the chance to. Okay, maybe she could but she was always shunned or underestimated or played as a fool and she hated it. When she was younger, it may not be a big deal but now, it was.

She gripped onto her shirt and glared at the obvious reason why. She was a girl. Being a girl wanting to play a boy's sport made everything different.

No girl had ever played soccer in the league before and surely, she wouldn't make any difference. No one would allow that and if they would, the girl would be in the girl's department. Dai didn't want that. She wanted to be with the boy's for it was more challengeable since no girl was ever serious in sport.

Girls were soft and delicate and could break to pieces easily, the others mocked and what did the girls say? Nothing since they thought that was the truth when it really wasn't.

That's why the mahogany girl hated being a girl, she hated sexist, hated how other girl were like a piece of glass, hated everyone who taught girls were weak and she hated thinking she was weak.

Because she just wasn't.

"Hey!" a smiling brown-haired male came to her and Dai stare blankly. He stretched out his hands. "I've seen you watching before, want to play with us?"

Before the female could nod, answer a "yes" and just do anything to tell the other she wanted to play, another voice interrupted mockingly, "Tai, that's a girl and they don't like getting dirty!"

Dai froze up. 'No! That's not it! I'm nothing like that!' she shouted in her head, staring at the other male wishing he would hear what she was implying with her eyes. That those eyes she bore wanted nothing more than to say "I want to play!"

The male, Tai, blinked in wonder and scratched his head, his face looking apologetic to Daisuke. "Is that so… Well, sorry, girly!" he said and quickly got back to playing.

Leaving like that, it destroyed a part of the small girl's heart. Her last innocence and emotion.

Soundless "ah" came to the mahogany-haired child and she let out a smile, empty and void.

Again, what was the point? Maybe, if she wasn't mute, she could have change something but she was. She was mute and this time, she hated being one. It was another weakness now and Daisuke always hated weaknesses.

She watched the game again—this time with hollowed eyes. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing should matter anymore.

The girl turned around and with eyes never going back, she left the game in the middle.

Tai watched in sudden confusing worry for the other which he couldn't understand.

**.oxo.**

_-Play with the Devil.-_

Jun Motomiya glanced at her younger sister in worry. She had seen how much that experienced had changed Daisuke into someone emotionless and empty but she knew she really couldn't do much to change it.

'Cause pray tell, how would anyone feel if their best friends—someone they trusted and loved fully in their whole life—betray them in an instance?

She couldn't understand how that guy had done it to her sister because she knew the guy liked—possibly even love—Daisuke dearly.

Though Jun could guess it's just because of that.

Kai—her sister's best friend—loved Dai more than a friend and he had noticed it so he had kept his distance to the other. He was smart, a genius but even he couldn't really understand love.

If Jun who was already in junior high school couldn't understand this, how could elementary students at the age of six or seven understand it?

It's saddening really. Dai and Kai shouldn't have experienced something like this. They shouldn't have changed so much but Jun knew she couldn't help them even if she so wanted to.

Sometimes, Jun thought she was a bad sister for her younger sibling—no, she really was a bad big sister.

"Dai!" she knocked onto her sibling's room and wished in heavens it would open up. "It's dinner time!"

A loud kick and the older female knew the girl wanted to be alone. Still, that wasn't something Jun could give. Daisuke had been lesser and lesser than usual and it's bad for her health, especially now that the girl was mute.

"Please, Dai… You need to eat."

The big sibling didn't really get why her sister became mute one day. Actually, until this day, she still wanted to believe that her sister could still speak up.

Then, Jun heard it.

"_Cross the nights that wants to meet, more."_

A soft yet a bit hoarse voice entered Jun's ears. The voice was nothing the young teen had ever heard before. It was like a whisper that anyone would have thought it was a fragment of his imagination but still, it was utterly…beautiful.

"Dai," she whispered, tears threatening to come out like she knew this would be the last time she would hear the other. "Why…"

"_Wanting to touch you more."_

She clenched her heart, hearing and feeling it beat so fast.

"_Anytime, the darkness inside me, if it's not you, it won't disappear."_

Jun could faintly remember the first time Daisuke had been locked by herself and the only who was able to get her back was Kai. She wondered now if it could be different—if she could be the one to do that instead.

"_The thing that I want to tell, surely."_

She shook her head and looked in determination. This song, this voice, everything about her sister, Jun had gotten courage from them. She would save her sister if it's the last thing she would do.

"_Only words of mundane love."_

She stared at an item in her palm and closed her eyes then opened it again. _"I don't want to miss you anymore,"_ she sang the verse at the same time as the other and put her left hand to the dear._ "Just like lovely thoughts."_

The female heard a click and smiled widely. She knew the other would always open up for her. It was a fact that she was very much grateful of.

She opened the closed door without difficulty and stared at the standing small girl in front.

Daisuke looked on the ground, barely keeping her body from trembling.

And Jun just hugged her tightly, giving all her emotion in one touch.

"_Echo again."_

No words were needed. The only thing the younger girl needed was the warmth of someone else and someone who would always be there.

'It doesn't matter anymore if I'm going with a devil…,' Jun thought firmly, feeling white date surrounding them and the item in her palm floating brightly. She looked at the small device with no trace of hesitation, her hands still around her younger sister.

"Beelzemon, I accept your offer."

A humanoid black creature smirked in triumph, black wings falling as he descended to the ground. He looked at where the females were and widened his smirk. "What was that?" he asked mockingly and arrogantly.

Jun twitched a little and felt the person on her embrace tense. "I accept your offer of going to your world in exchange of me being your partner," she stated with a roll of the eyes and had a dangerous glint in her eyes. "But you have to promise I can bring my sister."

Beelzemon glanced at the mahogany-haired girl and could just feel his pulse being drawn to the other like flies. He let out a small smirk. It was interesting how that was so since he knew his partner was the older sibling not this little one.

He had a little guess on why was that but he would not dwell on it too much for now.

Widening his smirk, the dark creature stared at the tallest female's eyes with his own. "As long as she doesn't get in the way then be it." he said uncaringly but was surprised at what the other did.

The young teen smiled in gratitude, her eyes softening and he couldn't help but feel warm inside. Was this what having a partner means? Was it this pleasurable with simple actions?

Beelzemon shook his head at stupid thoughts and walked to the humans with impassive face.

"Get ready," Jun looked at him and nodded. "I'm always ready."

And with a snap of a finger, they were sucked in the computer, leaving only the trace of a malfunctioning computer as a remembrance of their existence.

As one mother Motomiya was cleaning the house, she noticed something amiss and fell on her knees with tears unconsciously falling by themselves. She didn't know why but she had felt her heart growing in terror and despair like her important person was missing.

And only a visit to the youngest child would she have known that her children were missing.

**.oxo.**

_-And join the darkness.-_

Jun held Daisuke's hand protectively and found herself looking amazed at how Beelzemon's world was looking like.

Digital World was the name. It was filled with uprooted grasses and heavily tall trees. The female could also see some high mountains within the clouds and some beautiful landforms which were consisted of lavas and rocks. Darkness surrounded the place but she couldn't feel negative energy.

No what she felt was different. It was nothing like evil or wicked or malicious. The feeling she felt was misunderstood, misinterpreted, misjudged, misread and…loneliness?

The older human heard a soft hum from somewhere and she blinked as she caught sight of her younger sister smiling—albeit it being too small—at the sight.

Jun smiled despite herself. 'Maybe, just maybe this was for the best,' she thought letting go of the other and patting the girl's head affectionately. 'Maybe, this can change Dai back to normal.'

Daisuke flinched slightly at the touch of her sister and inwardly frowned at herself though her sister seemed understand this and just kept on smiling. She didn't like it how she couldn't show her appreciation from those simple actions and even seemed displeased with them.

But then again, the small girl couldn't really help it. Her body had that kind of reaction due to her bullies and torturers. Of course, she also knew about her voice not being practically mute so she could still be able to talk again—heck, she was singing and humming just a while ago!

The doctor had said it was due to her terror or fear that's why she had developed a temporary mute and only when the female had made herself immune to her fears would she ever talk again.

It was Daisuke's choice in it and she chose to stay mute. Sure, it was hard but it seemed better in the mahogany's opinion.

And despite that, Jun had been there for her always.

The small sibling was glad by it. She really did love her sister dearly. 'And maybe,' she smiled softly again, glancing at the dark surroundings. 'Just maybe, I'll find my other precious people here with Jun.'

The two siblings were too caught up by their thoughts that they had forgotten a dark creature with them who was watching them with surprisingly serious eyes.

Beelzemon felt something familiar yet unknown to him when he saw that smile of the youngest lass and immediately grew suspicious.

The little girl—named Daisuke—was someone he, for some odd reasons, wanted to protect with his life and something in his heard was screaming to take care of the other and treat her with royalty. It was as though even without knowing the girl and her not being his partner, he already had connection to her.

'Maybe she's…' the dark creature shook his head. 'No, there's no way she could be it… No one truly understands darkness after all.'

"Beelzemon," a powerful and icy voice made him stiff as stone and the two mortals to quickly grow cautious. The humanoid demon respectfully bowed a little. He didn't need to see who it was for there was only one voice that could make him respect.

"Lucemon."

If Jun was stupid and couldn't read situation, she would have laugh out loud at the sight of her partner bowing to someone but she wasn't. She looked over to the creature her partner deemed to be worthy of such respect.

It was a child—no, a high-ranked-looking angel yet something told the female it still wasn't so. And another part of her wondered what Beelzemon and this creature—Lucemon—were really called. 'Is it monster?' she thought with serious glint. 'Or something else?'

The older teen then glanced at her younger sibling in secret and widened her eyes.

Daisuke was clearly staring at Lucemon with eyes that Jun knew was reserve for only limited people, for Kai and herself.

Admiration.

At first glance, it seemed like a blank expression but Jun was not a normal person. She could fairly know there was something more from her sibling's eyes. There was a slight beam of light that crossed the mahogany-haired girl's dull eyes.

It was little but it was there and the eldest sibling wondered if this Lucemon could be someone that Dai needed.

Lucemon stared at the humans Beelzemon bought and raised an eyebrow. "Why are there two humans?" he asked suspiciously cold and it took every bit of Jun to not flinch at the tone even if it wasn't directly to her. "Beelzemon, you know you can only have one partner."

Beelzemon grinned at him ear-to-ear. "They're package though my partner's only the older one," he said as a matter-of-fact, winking to the angel or whatever creature Lucemon was. "Plus, the younger child's interesting."

The angel-like creature glanced at the younger one with mahogany hair and took notice of how both darkness and light aura came out from the girl. Though, the darkness was neither evil nor wicked. It was the real darkness...misunderstood and misjudged.

'Interesting,' he nodded to himself satisfied, ignoring the knowing smirk the dark creature gave him and he stared at the window of the girl's heart, her eyes. 'Honey-brown…what innocent an innocent color.'

Daisuke stared back directly without fear and Lucemon could feel his inside turn to glee. It was without a doubt exciting for someone—a mere human—to have such pride which caused her to not back out.

'Definitely interesting,' he walked towards the young one, eyes not averting nor giving away from the other. He kneeled down in front of the girl and inwardly smirked at the shocked expression of his old friend. This human was far too interesting to give and he knew she might be the one.

"Girl, would you like to be the princess of darkness?"

Daisuke really didn't expect anything like that. Neither did Jun and Beelzemon.

If the Light had a princess, why can't the Darkness as well?

* * *

**A/N:** So this is just for curiosity and I don't even know if I'll even continue… Anyway, I don't own Digimon or the songs or anything except for the plot and some OCs and the idea of Daisuke/Davis being a girl came to me at reading MiraclesVeemon's stories…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Breaking out from her shock, Daisuke studied the creature in front of her with two serious eyes, trying to see if the other was joking or anything. She found none and from how the other black creature reacted, this creature was the serious type.

"Lucemon!" the black creature—Beezlemon, if she could recall right—marched to the angel-like creature intensely and made him stand up. He eyed Lucemon straight in the eye, wondering why he could ask something like that. "You can't easily suggest or say that!"

"Why ever can I not?" Lucemon asked in foreign confusion and smiled innocently, acting as if he was just a normal child. Contrary to beliefs, he really did pass the face of a child but his whole aura just screamed the wrongness. "You were the one who first noticed it, right? I can feel she is the most appropriate for the role and I'm always right."

Daisuke, who never liked arrogance, frowned at the confident speech. She didn't really understand what was happening. She trusted her sister to take her to a place where she could relax. This place had been perfect and this Lucemon was okay at first but now, he's pushing her limits.

It's bad enough she was not having a good day in the first place.

"Lucemon!" Beezlemon, again, tried to knock some senses to the guy though he couldn't really disagree with the other since he did notice it. "How about not talking about that? I mean, I just got here! Cut me some slack!"

Jun watched the exchange in slight worry for her younger sister and she glared at her partner. "Oi, Beezle!" she shouted loudly, getting the attention of the black demon that looked a little odd at her like he was wondering if she was talking about him. "You promised this place will protect my sister, didn't you? What are you talking about my sister?!"

"My name isn't Beezle. It's Beezlemon!" her partner snorted, obviously annoyed at the nickname but then he lowered his head, whispering almost too soft for others to hear. "And that's why I'm going to talk to Lucemon later. You can join if you want to, idiot."

The older sister was taken aback a little, a small blush planted to her face and she replied with genuine gratefulness, "O-oh... Thank you."

But then she paused to fully comprehend what the guy called. "What did you call me?!" Jun emphasized every word in anger and clenched his knuckles but before she could get one hit to her partner, Dai got in between with a very much indifferent look on her face. The older female suddenly felt a chill.

The mahogany girl glanced at her older sister then at Beezlemon and lastly at Lucemon in cold indifference and the message of the glance was as clear as ever.

'Don't talk about me like I'm not here?!' then the small child walked away the group wordlessly with hot steam rising from her top. 'I'm going to check this place!'

For someone who didn't speak, her actions spoke louder than words.

"Is she always like that?" Beezlemon asked warily to his partner, knowing the aura he had just seen was that of darkness. This was bad. If the girl kept on doing something like that unconsciously, it might endanger her life.

"No... Or yes, depending on the situation," Jun answered tiredly, rubbing her right arm which did not go unnoticed by the demons that narrowed their eyes in suspicion. "It's just... Dai never got angry that easily so when she does, it's like a bomb. It's bad enough that she always keeps everything herself, never wanting to let anyone in."

Lucemon and Beezlemon exchanged looks with the dark creature nodding slowly in agreement. The female teen watched this in caution.

"What?" she asked alarmed at the serious faces.

"No one will hurt your younger sister in my area," the angel-like creature stated grimly. "We need to talk about your sister. It's something important."

Jun narrowed her eyes.

"What about my sister?"

**.oxo.**

Daisuke sighed in peace as the dark nature surrounded her. She didn't know why but dark places always calmed her. Some people might say darkness was something to fear for but for her, it was something to feel relaxed.

But then a pull startled her. It was light, inviting and comforting as if it was asking the girl to come willingly. It was calling her and she didn't know why or how it happened but...

Dai just followed it blindly like it's the most normal thing to do, humming cheerfully without a care in the world.

**.oxo.**

"Your sister shouldn't have been able to step foot in my area. Only those with digimon partners here can join," Lucemon started, giving a glare to Beezlemon who was about to interrupt. "Even with the help of another digimon."

"Then, how come Dai was able to come here?" Jun asked, mentally thinking of how to kill her partner at lying to her about this place being a safe one for her sister. "And how come Beezlemon told me she can come here?"

The winged creature looked blank for a minute before he sighed heavily. "Figures," he muttered under his breath and then, looked at the human, pointing specifically at the dark demon that was rather nervous at the action. "That guy doesn't know or even try to know about the rules of the world. He doesn't even join the meeting of all digimons."

The older sibling looked at Lucemon then back to Beezlemon and nodded in accordance. "I can imagine. It's Beezlemon after all," she said truthfully, ignoring the glares that came from said demon. "But that doesn't answer my first question. How come Dai was able to be here then?"

Beezlemon joined in seriously and made a heavy sigh. "I have a theory. It can mean your sister is going to be a DigiDestined and going to have a digimon for her own like yourself or...," he made an eye contact with his friend. "The girl is suffering from something that happened in the past and her only relief provider is darkness."

"Or both," Lucemon added as aftermath and Jun could only sigh.

"Either way, it's still going to be tough for Dai, isn't it?" she asked sadly, already knowing the answer was yes. She sighed again and made solemn glances at the two dark creatures. "I don't know if it's the right thing or anything but I'll tell you a part of Dai's past."

"Huh?"

**.oxo.**

Daisuke looked around her surroundings and sighed, realizing she had gotten lost. To be fair, it was expected since she never really knew of the places but then again, she was never that good at directions.

She glanced at the wall that was standing in front of her. It had weird symbols and there were even some writings on the wall. 'A story?' the mahogany girl thought, running her hands to the writings while on particular writing made her heart skip a beat. 'I can't understand it... Ah, wait...'

The little child widened her eyes in disbelief as she heard voices not her own coming to her head, explaining whatever was written in the wall.

"_In ancient time, there were horrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon of the Digital World."_

'Wars? Humanoid? Beast? DIgimon?' Dai gripped onto her head, feeling it might just explode at the voices that echoed in her mind.

"_One day, an angel digimon named Lucemon appeared and taught the digimons how to resolve their differences and live in peace. Lucemon became a wise and kind ruler but..."_

'Lucemon? Isn't he from the darkness, not light?' she heavily breathed in and out, intense heat coming from her body. 'Make it stop! It hurts!'

"_Peace in Digital World was short lived. Lucemon, obsessed with power, began to torment the peace loving digimons until they could take no more."_

'Then why doesn't it feel like that now?' Daisuke had to ask, feeling herself getting a little better. The Lucemon, she had met, was nothing like that. Sure, he was a little arrogant but that was just the other's pride. In her point of view, it felt like the other was lonely or something.

"_Then, the 11 brave warriors rose up against, and after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace to the Digital World."_

The female human collapsed to the ground, her mind comprehended what happened to Lucemon after that. 'He's different and much kinder than in the story but I wonder how do others treat him,' she thought sadly, just imagining the looks of fear, distrust and hatred the angel-like creature received. 'Surely, they misjudged him and treated him as if he's going to do the same as the stories, right? So he created his own home, right?'

"Home," a little huskily but it was still heard throughout the forest. She smiled softly and thought, 'This must be the home he created for himself and for others like himself.'

'I think I like him,' a hum was created to the not-so-mute female and a pleasant feeling came to the girl's heart. 'I like Lucemon.'

**.oxo.**

"Dai's real name is Daisuke Davis Motomiya but she prefers to be called Daisuke or just Dai," Jun started lightly, remembering the times when people made fun of her younger sister because of her name. "She would beat up anyone who dares to make fun of her name and I know she likes her name, no matter how much she denies it."

"That girl's going to join me in my pranks and fights someday," Beezlemon stated sly, just thinking of how fun the child would make his day. "Though why a guy's name?"

"Oh, that," the human giggled a little. "Our parents wanted a boy and didn't have time to check what the gender is and just wrote a male's name!"

"Your parents are a little carefree," Lucemon sweat-dropped at that but then thought of something aloud. "Won't Dai hate it?"

Jun shook her head. "Naah. Like I mentioned before, Dai loves her name," she replied with a smile but then turned serious again. "Though, I can't say much to her classmates. In all honesty, they teased her about her name but after getting to know her better, they started to be treat her nicely and even became friends."

"I don't see the point of why your sister suddenly becomes this lonely or sad then," the angel-like creature returned back to being serious, same with the black demon. "She's kind and likable, isn't she?"

"That's exactly the problem," Jun said with a straight face, confusing the two digimons. "She's far too kind and she didn't know kindness hurt as well. She always tries to help other people..."

Beezlemon made note of her partner shaking in a rather intense way.

"She always helps people and butts into their lives..."

Lucemon can know where this was going. After all, he did have almost the same situation as the girl.

"That the people, she helps, realize their mistakes, problems and faults which they try so hard to deny. They hated her for that, for making them the truth they didn't want to admit. The truth hurt them after all."

The older Motomiya gripped her knuckles, causing them to turn white.

"I don't think she deserves it. She is always just trying to be helpful."

**.oxo.**

'Huh? Where am I now?' Dai asked herself inwardly and made note that the forest was a little brighter than before. She then noticed a field filled with huge colorful eggs.

The little kid walked a little forward to the lone white and pink colored egg in the middle and watched as a beam of light exploded from her vision. She closed her eyes and heard some noises from her sensitive ears.

"Pao!"

"Pao?" she whispered under her breathe and slowly opened her eyes.

**.oxo.**

"And that's not all, right?" Beezlemon asked, already knowing he hit a mark as her partner was stiff as stone. He made a lazy hand movement though he couldn't help but feel disappointed. "It's fine if you won't tell. It's not like we are forcing you or anything."

Jun sighed, having felt her partner's disappointment. "Even if I did trust you and wanted to tell you, I can't," she said sadly, puzzling the others.

"What do you mean?" Lucemon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Even I, her older sister, wasn't allowed to know about that problem," she admitted sadly at not being trusted enough for that information. "But I think it's about her best friend."

Silence came to the three who now didn't know what else to say as they were so lost in their own thoughts.

**.oxo.**

Daisuke touched the creature in front of her in mild curiosity, causing said creature purr like a pet cat. It was like a ball with a face. It was white colored to its whole body and it had dark pink colored tail and ears.

Somehow, it carried both a dark and light aura.

"What are you?" Dai asked, surprised her voice was even working.

The round creature opened its mouth and...

"Pao! Pao! Pao!" it bounced up and down and then, struggled to her body. "Mama!"

The human girl blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it took time but I did mentioned it was just a test and oh, also, sorry it's shorter and a little slow pace. I needed to first give explanations and some info about Dai after all. And anyone noticed the Digimon Frontier references? I wanted to add it since I thought Lucemon wouldn't be complete without it!


End file.
